Forever in Your Hands
by articcat621
Summary: Two people adjust to their new lives together, will they make it? How will this affect the War? MarriageLawFic! Takes Place during sixth year! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Written for the Joys of Arranged Marriages Challenge! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. And a huge thanks to MrsBates93 for being such an awesome beta. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, eating her breakfast. It seemed like a regular Tuesday, with nothing too exciting happening apart from the usual lessons.

She had just celebrated her seventeenth birthday three days ago, and life was going rather well.

Looking across the table, she saw Ron stuffing his face as usual and Harry sending secret glances towards Ginny.

A usual day.

She glanced up towards the Head table, and saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall in a heated discussion. Furrowing her eyebrows, she decided to watch them. McGonagall's face had turned a bright red, which was a tell-tale sign that her head of house was furious about something. She wondered what was wrong.

A flutter of wings announced that the mail had arrived. Looking up, Hermione was surprised to see a tawny owl drop a red envelope in front of her.

"Whose that from?" Ron asked in-between mouthfuls of food.

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea."

Harry eyed the letter suspiciously. Looking around, he saw a few other people had received the same red envelope as well.

Hermione tore the envelope open, unaware of the Headmaster's eyes on her.

Her eyebrows knitted together when she saw the Ministry of Magic heading.

What on earth could they possibly want?

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_It is our pleasure to announce that last night, the Marriage Act was passed by the Ministry. As you are now of age, you fall under this arrangement. The terms of the act are as follows:_

_1. Muggleborn males and females have an obligation to the wizarding community to marry on, or following their seventeenth birthday._

_2. Pureblood families may petition any muggleborn individual, and must receive an answer in two weeks following the petition._

_3. A muggleborn may only deny a petition if he or she accepts another from a different Pureblood family._

_4. If needed, the muggleborn female of the marriage may be forced by their pureblood partner to desist from all strenuous activity, i.e., schooling, work, in order to rear the children._

_5. The marriage must be consummated weekly. To ensure this, a binding ritual is requested along with the marriage ceremony. If the couple fails to comply, they will be fined, and assigned a ministry member to ensure that copulation takes place._

_6. The use of contraception (both magical and muggle) are forbidden, and use of one is punishable by the court._

_7. An heir must be produced within one year of the marriage._

_8. Marriages are for life. The bond cannot be broken, unless by death._

_Failure to comply with any of the terms listed above will result in your wand being destroyed and a life sentence in Azkaban._

_Within the next few days, you'll receive propositions from Pureblood men who would like your hand._

_I wish you the best of luck, and hope to see you soon in order to select the date for your wedding._

_Have a nice day!_

_Sincerely,_

_Matilda Bernstein._

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. No… no, this wasn't possible. She re-read the article twice.

Suddenly, someone screamed across the hall. Hermione turned to see one of the seventh year girls crying. They had received the letter too.

Hermione looked down, reading the letter once more.

Anger began to rise up inside of her. "What the hell!" She exclaimed. "They can't possibly do this…"

"Mione, what does it say?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione's worried appearance.

She threw the letter towards him, and then stood up. She ran out of the Hall before anyone could stop her. She could feel the hot tears pouring down her cheeks.

She ran towards the Astronomy Tower, climbing the stairs quickly. Once she had reached her destination, she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She would have to marry someone! Her life would be over before it even began.

A sob escaped her lips as she clutched her head in her hands. Her life was over, done with. No doubt whomever she was forced to marry would make her quit school.

Quit school to raise children.

Bile rose up in her throat.

It wasn't fair.

Hermione stayed like that, sobbing uncontrollably for what seemed like an age. However, after a while, reality began to sink in.

This had Voldemort's handiwork written all over it.

What if she had to marry a Death Eater? Her stomach clenched at the thought. Merlin knows what would happen to her if that was the case. Torture… rape…. She shuddered at the thought.

Merlin, what if she had to marry someone old? Her nose crinkled in disgust.

This wasn't what she wanted! What would her parents think? They would be horrified, just like Hermione was.

She knew there wasn't any way out of it, yet she couldn't bring herself to accept it. Denial was a nice place to be at the moment.

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the day in the tower, overlooking the grounds. For once, she didn't care that she was missing her lessons. She didn't want to be around anyone.

She could only imagine what Harry and Ron were thinking right now. No doubt they would be trying to figure out a way to get her out of this predicament.

Ron was probably angry with her, despite it not being her choice in the matter. Hermione knew he liked her, and this would only cause tension between them.

He was a Pureblood, but he wasn't of age yet. But even if he was, she couldn't bring herself to marry him. Ron was like her brother, she couldn't think of being intimate with him!

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face.

_Intimacy._

She had completely forgotten that aspect of the law! She would have to lose her virginity to someone she didn't love… quite possibly someone she didn't know.

Hermione had never felt more horrified in her life. She felt like a piece of cattle that was going to go to the highest bidder.

Hermione heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Turning, she saw Professor McGonagall. The older woman offered Hermione a look of sympathy.

Hermione rose to her feet and threw her arms around the Professor. She held onto her robes as the sobs wracked her body.

Professor McGonagall wrapped her arms around her star pupil. The two of them held onto each other, each lost in their own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Written for the Joys of Arranged Marriages Challenge! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. And a huge thanks to MrsBates93 for being such an awesome beta. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Miss Granger, I suggest we move down to my office, where I can make some tea." Professor McGonagall said, helping Hermione up.

She nodded with a sniffle, wiping away her tears. She followed her Head of House through the hallways, not paying attention to any of the students who were staring at her.

When they entered the office, Professor McGonagall motioned for Hermione to sit on the couch while she went to make the tea. Hermione was thankful for the warmth of the fire. She hadn't realized how cold she was in the Astronomy Tower until now. Looking around, she saw there was a quilt on the back of the couch. Grabbing it, she wrapped it around her shoulders, hoping Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. The blanket smelt like her Grandmother's house.

Professor McGonagall returned a few moments later, with two cups of tea. She handed Hermione a cup, then took a seat on the couch next to her. "Hermione, since it's just the two of us, I will allow you to call me Minerva."

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem very appropriate," Hermione mumbled, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Minerva laughed. "It's fine. Besides, I imagine with everything going on, the two of us are going to become rather close."

"Thank you," Hermione muttered softly. She sipped her tea.

The two of them were silent for a few minutes.

Minerva studied her student, with a heaviness in her heart. She couldn't believe the absurdity of this law. No student should be subject to marriage!

Hermione had her life to look forward to; she shouldn't have to throw it away because of some stupid law. She hoped that someone decent would petition for her.

Although this was all Voldemort's doing, so it was doubtful. Albus would have to do something to prevent anything bad from happening. He must!

_If he doesn't, I will. _She thought fiercely.

Hermione spoke up. "What will happen to me?"

Minerva took a deep breath. "I don't know dear, nothing bad of course, I'll make sure of that."

Hermione gave her a small smile. "Thank you, for this."

"Hermione dear, you know I hold you in the highest respect. If you need anything, you mustn't hesitate to ask me." Minerva said.

"Thank you." Hermione finished her tea. She was exhausted. "I think I'm going to head back to Gryffindor Tower."

"I'll walk you there," Minerva said, standing.

"Oh, you don't have too," Hermione replied, straightening her robes.

"Dear, it's past curfew now. Besides, I don't want Filch giving you any trouble."

"Alright."

The two of them walked to the Tower in silence. Hermione was still trying to come to terms with today. She couldn't believe she would have to get married soon.

She shook her head. There was nothing she could do to change it, she would simply have to hope for the best.

She hated feeling so out of control.

They stopped outside the portrait. "Thank you again Professor," Hermione said, giving the older woman a smile.

Minerva smiled back at her. "You can come to my office at any time, just remember that."

"I will. Thank you," Hermione said. The Fat Lady swung open and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"Hermione!" Harry cried, jumping up to greet her. He threw his arms around her. Hermione hugged him back tightly, tears welling in her eyes.

Ron hung back, his hands shoved in his pockets. "You okay?"

She stepped back from Harry shrugging. "Not really."

The three of them sat down in front of the fire.

"I'm so scared," she whispered.

Harry squeezed her hand. "Everything will be alright."

"How can you say that Harry? She has to get married!" Ron shouted angrily.

Hermione let out a sigh. So Ron was still in a argumentative mood.

Harry, however, wasn't going to put up with any of this today. "Hermione needs us Ron, so you can shove your temper up your arse or go to bed. Your choice."

"Fine," he grumbled.

Hermione knew this was proof that Ron fancied her. Her heart panged, knowing that the two of them would never have a chance now.

"I'm just scared! What if I end up with Malfoy? Or some other Death Eater?" A sob escaped from her lips.

Harry rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Hermione was crying now.

"Hermione," Ron said quietly, "You know none of us would ever let that happen. Dumbledore wouldn't either."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Dumbledore is figuring out something right now! You'll see! Everything will be alright."

She sighed. "I hope your right, because with everything going on, I don't need the added stress of this."

Harry grinned. "Don't worry."

Hermione smiled sadly. She loved the two of them dearly.

"Can we talk about something else?" Hermione asked, prompting for the discussion to take a new turn.

"Well, I don't like Professor Slughorn," Ron grumbled. "But I hate Snape teaching Defense even more."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's Professor Snape Ronald, but he isn't that bad at Defense. He's actually lived most of it, so he's speaking from experience."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not his past; it's part of his present. Snape's a Death Eater Hermione."

She sighed. "No he isn't! Harry, Dumbledore trusts him; do you think Dumbledore would allow a Death Eater to roam the halls?"

"He is! Malfoy is one too!" Harry protested.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, we've gone over this. Malfoy is a git, but he would never be a Death Eater."

"But he disappears! I watch the Marauders Map at night, and his dot just disappears!" Harry exclaimed. He was convinced Malfoy was a Death Eater, and she wasn't going to be able to convince him otherwise.

Ron shrugged. "There's no way to know for sure. We don't have evidence yet Harry."

Hermione didn't like the way Ron added the 'yet'. It made it seem as if the two of them were planning something. She let out a yawn. "I'm going to bed boys."

"Night Hermione," Ron said, giving her a tight hug.

"Night Mione," Harry said, hugging her as well.

She waved to them and climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. She was absolutely knackered.

Lavender was up whispering to Parvati. She glanced at Hermione when she walked in.

"Hermione, we're so sorry." Lavender said, sending her a look of pity.

Hermione grimaced. "I'd rather not talk about it." She quickly changed into her pajamas, crawling into bed. Pulling the curtains around her bed tightly, she cast a silencing charm. Putting the pillow over her face, she let out a scream of frustration.

That night, Hermione cried until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Written for the Joys of Arranged Marriages Challenge! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. And a huge thanks to MrsBates93 for being such an awesome beta. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Albus, what are we going to do?" Minerva cried, pacing back and forth in the Headmaster's office.

Albus' expression became serious, "I'm not sure Minerva. Until I know what Tom is planning, I can't counter anything."

"Severus?" Minerva asked, turning to the brooding figure in the corner.

"The Dark Lord wishes for a Death Eater to marry her, believing it would lead to Potter's downfall," Severus explained after a few minutes of silence.

Albus nodded. "I suspected as much. Is there any way to counter it?"

Severus was quiet for a moment, a pensive look on his face. "I believe that Miss Granger would have to marry someone else immediately. The person would have to send her a proposal, and she would have to accept it, sending her choice to the Ministry, but it would have to be timed so the vows would be said immediately afterwards, that way no one could prevent it. It would be too late."

The three of them were quiet for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts.

Minerva swallowed her pride, and turned to Severus. "Would you marry her?"

Severus' eyes widened. "Me? You want me to marry her?"

Minerva nodded. "You could protect her Severus, it makes sense."

He shook his head. "There's no way I'd ever marry that girl."

Albus let out a small chuckle. "Nice try Minerva, but Severus is a Halfblood, and I don't believe he is eligible for a multitude of reasons."

Minerva let out a huff. "What do you suggest we do then?"

"Well, you have the right idea. We need Miss Granger to marry someone who can protect her, meaning someone from the Order, who is also a Pureblood," Albus said.

"Okay, well, out of all the people who are in the Order who could protect her, the choices would be between Kingsley and Sirius," Minerva said.

Severus let out a small laugh.

"Is something funny Severus? Because I fail to see how this is a laughing matter," Minerva hissed, sending a glare to the Potions master.

Severus shook his head. "Oh no, I was just imagining Miss Granger's face if she knew you were discussing her entire future without her."

Minerva became silent. Severus did have a point. "Hermione will understand that we're doing this to help her. I promised I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, and I meant it."

Severus held his hands up in defense. "Retract your talons Minerva, I meant your cub no harm."

Minerva gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry Severus, it's just this whole ordeal is so stressful. I swear I'll be grey by the time this mess is sorted out."

"Minerva, I think we should get back to the task at hand," Albus said, giving them both a smile. He knew Minerva and Severus argued, but it was harmless.

Minerva nodded. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, I believe between Kingsley and Sirius, Sirius would be the better option. Hermione's had more interaction with him and I believe he'd be more comfortable with the idea. Besides, if Kingsley were to marry Hermione, it would compromise his position within the Ministry and I need him there," Albus explained while giving Fawkes a pat on the head.

Minerva nodded. "If that's what you think is best."

"It is. Sirius would be able to keep her safe."

Minerva nodded. "You're right."

"A lot of the seventh year girls, and a few of the sixth years, will be affected by this law, so I think it would be prudent to have a meeting with those students. Maybe even set up a class regarding married life and parenting, and also have Poppy freshen up on her midwife knowledge," Severus added.

"Midwife knowledge?" Minerva asked, her voice going up an octave.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Obviously. They'll be having sex weekly; there will be pregnant students."

"Perhaps we should look into having separate dorms for the married couples," Albus mused.

Minerva nodded. "I believe that might be prudent."

Severus let out a hiss, clutching his arm.

"Severus?" Albus asked, moving towards him.

"My mark," Severus hissed through clenched teeth. "I need to go," he started to move towards the door.

"See Poppy once you return," Albus said.

Severus nodded, disappearing from sight.

"Will he be alright?" Minerva asked worriedly.

Albus nodded. "He should be, hopefully he'll return with some new information."

Minerva collapsed into a chair. "This is a mess."

Albus took sat down in his chair. "It is, and there is nothing I can do to prevent this from happening."

"I just wish this War was over."

Albus nodded, lost in his own thoughts. "I believe it hasn't even started yet."

Minerva groaned. "Oh, don't say that."

Albus chuckled. "Why don't you let Miss Granger know that we've picked a suitor for her, but don't tell her who it is just yet. We can't allow that information to fall into the wrong hands."

Minerva nodded, standing. Reaching into the glass bowl on Albus' desk, she pulled out a lemon drop. Popping it into her mouth, a sigh escaped her lips. "I do love these," she said, a smile on her face.

Albus chuckled. "It's why I keep them around."

Minerva blushed. "Well, I should go. Will you contact Sirius?"

Albus nodded. "I'll floo him tonight and tell him the plan."

Minerva nodded. "I'll see you in the morning Albus. Keep me posted on Severus."

"Goodnight Minerva."

Minerva smiled, before swiftly exiting the office. She made her way to her chambers, her head swimming with thoughts. Hopefully everything would work out.

It was cruel for the Ministry to enforce this, even if Voldemort did have some influence. Surely there were some people on the Wizengamot who weren't under his control? Surely there were some who had voted against the law?

But what if there weren't? What did that say about the wizarding society?

Minerva shook her head, not quite sure that she wanted to know the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Written for the Joys of Arranged Marriages Challenge! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. And a huge thanks to MrsBates93 for being such an awesome beta. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Dumbledore?" a voice called out through the fireplace.

"Ah, Sirius, my boy, there you are." Albus Dumbledore said as he moved towards the fireplace. "Would you mind if I stepped through for a moment?"

"Of course," Sirius replied. He wondered what Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about. He stepped away from the fireplace, taking a deep breath. Maybe he was finally going to get a mission?

Sirius had been cooped up inside for the past year. After the fiasco at the Ministry, Sirius' name had been cleared, but he still wasn't able to leave Headquarters. Dumbledore insisted it was just for his safety, but Sirius felt like there was something more to it. Maybe the War wasn't going the way everyone wanted. He shook his head; he'd have plenty of time to mull his thoughts over later.

There was a burst of flames as Dumbledore stepped into the room, brushing the soot from his robes. "Hello, Sirius," he said, giving the younger man a smile.

Sirius smiled back. "What can I do for you Albus?"

"Well, Sirius, I'm afraid there is a rather serious matter we must discuss."

Sirius nodded. "Shall we adjourn to the study?"

Dumbledore nodded, gesturing for him to lead the way. The two of them made their way towards the upstairs study, where they sat down. Sirius leaned forward, resting his chin on his palms. "So, what is the matter which you must discuss with me?"

"Well, the Ministry have finally passed the Marriage Law," Dumbledore said, a frown on his face.

"Damn it," Sirius cursed. The Ministry had been pushing for the law to be passed for some time now, but he hadn't expected for it to have been passed so soon.

"As you can imagine, this is a problem for a certain Muggleborn witch we know and love."

Sirius looked up. He wracked his brain, trying to work out who Dumbledore was referring to. And then it hit him. "Hermione," he whispered. His hands clenched into fists. "Voldemort passed the law directly after her birthday… he was waiting for her to be of age?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe that the whole law is a way for Riddle to try and gain some control over Harry. If Hermione were to marry a Death Eater, it would cause devastating effects. Hermione is Harry's right hand, literally. If she were to be removed from the equation, it would have drastic effects for him and the wizard community."

"Has Professor Vector run the equations?" Sirius asked. If he had, then it was true. They couldn't afford to lose Hermione.

Dumbledore nodded. "Septima has. Her line is permanently entwined with Harry's. If she were to be removed, we would lose the War."

Sirius took a shaky breath. "We can't lose her then."

"No, we can't." Dumbledore looked at Sirius, locking eyes with him. They were no longer twinkling.

Sirius took a deep breath. Where was he going with this? He had a feeling, but…

"Will you do it?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius' eyes widened in shock. "Me? Are you serious?"

Grey eyes met blue.

"I don't know who else to ask Sirius. I need someone who is in the Order and able to protect her. You're the best candidate. I know you care about her, and would do what's necessary to keep her safe."

"I care about her in the sense that she's my godson's best friend. Dumbledore, I don't know if I can do what you're asking," Sirius said. His heart was racing. Albus wanted him to marry her? A girl half his age? Merlin, he was old enough to be her father!

"Sirius, please, if you don't, she'll be stuck marrying a Death Eater. Could you knowingly sentence her to that kind of life?" Dumbledore looked at him pleadingly.

Sirius sighed. He knew he didn't have a choice. "I'll petition for her."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good." He stood. "We'll have to start planning immediately. We need to do it swiftly, before Riddle finds out."

Sirius nodded. "I'll leave it in your hands."

"Very well, Minerva is talking to Hermione as we speak, explaining the situation. I'll let her know that you've agreed."

Sirius sighed. He stood as well. "Are you sure about this Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded. "There's no other option. I'll be in touch later. We'll hold the wedding in secret and alert the Ministry minutes before the vows are made."

"Alright," Sirius said. He wasn't paying attention to anything Dumbledore was saying now. He saw Dumbledore to the kitchen, bidding him goodbye as he stepped into the fireplace.

"Sirius, the Order really appreciates this," he said, before disappearing in a burst of flames.

"The Order," Sirius grumbled. "He couldn't even say I… or we… no, it has to be the Order. All for the War."

With a sigh, he returned to the study, breaking out a bottle of Firewhiskey as soon as he sat down.

He poured some of the amber liquid in a small glass, quickly knocking it back. Leaning back in the chair, he sighed.

He was going to get married. Him! Playboy extraordinaire, getting married. Who would have thought?

Merlin, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd have to have sex with her. Sex! He knew Hermione was now of age, but she was still so young. She had her whole life ahead of her, but she was going to lose it all. She was probably still a virgin too. Sirius' throat suddenly went dry. He took a quick sip of whiskey, hoping it would help.

They'd have to have children. Babies. Little ones. Call them what you want, they were little devils.

Sirius groaned. He wasn't really one for children, but apparently that was going to change soon.

He felt a stab of pity towards Hermione. He could only imagine what she was feeling right now. He silently vowed to himself to try and make this work out for her. He owed it to her.

She was giving up her life for him. At least that's how it was in the eyes of the Ministry. A burst of anger rushed through him. Was the Ministry so infiltrated with Voldemort's followers that the law had been passed with flying colours? Who had control? A growl escaped his lips.

He'd have to protect her. This would cause problems, but he'd do his best to protect her from the backlash. "You'll be safe Hermione," he whispered into the empty room before knocking another glass of Firewhiskey back.


	5. Chapter 5

/N: Written for the Joys of Arranged Marriages Challenge! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. And a huge thanks to MrsBates93 for being such an awesome beta. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast. She had gone early because she just didn't want to deal with everyone staring at her. It was just easier that way.

"Hey, Hermione," Neville said, taking a seat next to her.

"Hi, Neville," she replied, turning towards him. She tried to give him a smile, but she was too exhausted to even do that.

He reached over, gently patting her hand. "How are you holding up?"

Hermione shook her head, her lower lip trembling. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. _Please don't cry, please don't cry, do not cry Hermione! _

"Barely," she replied. "I couldn't fall asleep last night."

"It'll be okay, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore is working on a solution right now."

Hermione let out a dry laugh. "Everyone keeps telling me that it'll be okay, but how can you know for sure?"

He shrugged. "We just have to be optimistic, you know?"

Hermione grumbled something under her breath.

Looking up, she saw Ron and Harry coming towards the table.

"Hi," she said as they took their seats.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, giving his friend a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, Lav mentioned you were crying during the night," Ron said before stuffing a roll into his mouth.

_Note to self, cast a silencing charm, _Hermione thought sourly.

"Ronald, you're lack of table etiquette is revolting." She took a deep breath. "No, I had a hard time sleeping. I kept having nightmares."

"Maybe Madam Pomfrey can give you something for that?" Harry suggested.

Hermione nodded. "Good idea, I'll go see her after class."

The three of them made their way to Potions. Internally, Hermione grumbled. She didn't really have the patience for Professor Slughorn today. Or to listen about how wonderful Harry was at Potions. She rolled her eyes. That Half-Blood Prince was trouble, even if no one else saw that yet.

"Hello, class!" Professor Slughorn said joyfully. "Today we will be brewing the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. It's a rather complicated potion, but I'm confident you'll all do fine, so off you go!"

Hermione pulled out her book, quickly flipping through the pages till she found the right one. Scanning the instructions she bit her lip. She could do this. She quickly wrote down the ingredients she would need. _Shrivelfig, porcupine quills, castor beans, and wormwood. _She made her way towards the stores, while everyone else was still getting out their books.

While she was searching the stores, she bumped into Malfoy. "Watch where you're going, Mudblood," he hissed.

Hermione didn't say anything, she simply ignored him.

He reached out and grabbed her arm. "You know, you should show a bit more respect. Especially to someone who could be your future husband," he spat viciously as his eyes flashed dangerously.

Hermione's face turned to one of horror as she tried to pull her arm from his grip. "I'd never marry you," she retorted.

Malfoy smiled smugly, pulling her close. "You may not have a choice. Besides, you should consider yourself lucky."

Hermione cringed. She cursed herself for leaving her wand at her work station. "I have dirty blood, remember?" Hermione tried to keep herself calm.

Malfoy only smirked. "Yes, you do have filthy blood, but I'm sure I could overlook that while I fucked your filthy cunt."

Hermione cringed at the brashness of his words. She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind but snapped it shut when she saw other students entering the cupboard.

Malfoy quickly released her.

Turning, she grabbed her ingredients and left quickly.

"Are you all right Mione? You look a bit red in the face," Ron said as she walked by his work station.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

Ron's eyes widened, but shrugged it off.

Setting her things down, she quickly set to work. _Add __Shrivelfig__ until the potion turns turquoise. _She did that, and then waited a few minutes. Grabbing the rod, she stirred it until it turned blue.

Glancing over, she was confused as to why Harry's potion was red, but ignored it.

Turning the heat up, she waited for the potion to simmer. It would be done once it turned yellow.

She tapped her fingers on the table while she waited. Once it was yellow, she added the porcupine quills. The potion turned blue. Once more, she had to wait while it simmered.

Her eyes scanned the room. She was surprised to see Malfoy staring at her. He smirked when their eyes caught and he winked at her.

Hermione cringed in disgust. _Well at least I know who's going to try and petition for me. Merlin, I hope Professor Dumbledore figures something out __soon._

Glancing at the potion, she saw that it had turned purple. "What a pretty colour," Hermione said softly.

Neville leaned over and looked at her potion. "Wow, that's so nice! I wished mine looked like that," he said, sadness tinged in his voice.

Looking over, she saw his potion was a pale pink instead of the vibrant purple hers was. Hermione was honestly a bit surprised that Neville had managed to get into N.E.W.T. level Potions. He wasn't very good at it. Herbology was more his thing.

Hermione cut the seven castor beans up before dropping them into her potion.

Once more, the potion needed to simmer.

_This is so time consuming. We've literally spent an hour waiting for the potion to simmer__, _she thought to herself.

Ron and Harry were whispering, _over that stupid book no doubt._

Her potion was now brown, so she added a bit more Shrivelfig, making the potion turn pink.

Once more, it had to simmer.

Professor Slughorn was making his way around the room, checking on everyone's progress.

One thing she did like about Slughorn was that he wasn't biased towards the Slytherins. _He's only biased towards famous people, _she thought sourly.

Hermione silently groaned. She was in such a bitter mood today. But she had every reason to be.

Her potion was now orange. Adding the wormwood, she waited for the potion to turn yellow.

"Perfect," she said with a smile.

Professor Slughorn came over. "Well done, Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor!"

Hermione beamed. Her happiness was fleeting though.

Slughorn approached Harry. "What's that I smell? Mmmmm… you've added just a sprig of peppermint, haven't you? Unorthodox, but what a stroke of inspiration, Harry, of course, that would tend to counterbalance the occasional side effects of excessive singing and nose-tweaking... I really don't know where you get these brain waves from, my boy... twenty points to Gryffindor!" He clapped Harry on the back.

Hermione was fuming. Time and time again Harry had to steal her limelight. She was sick of it!

Harry sent her an apologetic look but she ignored it. Bottling her potion, she quickly handed it in. Grabbing her things, she rushed out of the class and down the corridor.

"Hermione?" Colin Creevey said as he approached her.

"Hi, Colin," Hermione replied, wondering what he wanted.

"I have a note from Professor Dumbledore for you."

"Oh, thank you," Hermione said, taking the note. By now, Ron and Harry had caught up with her. They were apologizing but she ignored them, quickly reading the note.

"What's that?" Ron asked, noticing the piece of parchment in her hands.

"I have to go and see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione stated. Maybe he had found a solution? She took off without waiting for their reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. But thankfully, I'm done with school for the summer, so we'll get cracking more often! Written for the Joys of Arranged Marriages Challenge! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. And a huge thanks to MrsBates93 for being such an awesome beta. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Hermione made her way towards Professor Dumbledore's office, her heart pounding wildly with every step she took. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was walking towards her doom… that every step would be her last.

"Oh stop being dramatic," Hermione furiously whispered to herself. She was just going to talk to the Headmaster. She needed to think more positively. Approaching the statue, she frowned when she realized she didn't know the password. Recalling that Harry mentioned Professor Dumbledore liked sweets, she started rattling off a few.

"Acid pops….Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans….Sugar Quills…"

The gargoyle leapt aside.

"Sugar quills! That's it," she said, mentally storing the information.

She slowly climbed the steps, afraid of what would meet her. She paused outside the door, taking a deep breath. _I can do this. I'm Hermione Granger, __the __smartest witch of the age. I can do this. I'm a strong independent witch; I can, and will, do this._

Sighing, she knocked on the door. It swung open, revealing the Headmaster who was sitting behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Sir," she said, slowly stepping forward.

"Take a seat Miss Granger, there is much we must discuss."

She nodded, sitting down in the large chair in front of his desk. Her heart was hammering in her chest loudly, showing just how nervous she was feeling.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at her, and she tried to smile back. He was nice, but he was more a mentor for Harry, not her. So she still felt rather awkward.

"Now I know this is rather uncomfortable, but there is no way to get around the Marriage Law Miss Granger," he explained, a frown on his face.

Hermione sighed. "I figured as much, Professor."

"Have you accepted it?"

She looked up and met his blue eyes. "Accepted it? I suppose, yes. I don't like it, and don't think I'll ever like it. But I won't give up my magic… I can't. So if marrying some Pureblood is what I have to do, then so be it."

He smiled at her. "Spoken like a true warrior."

Hermione smiled half-heartedly.

"Have you received any letters yet?" he probed.

Hermione bit her lip. "I was… erm, accosted by Malfoy earlier today. He seemed rather insistent we'd marry. And he was rather vulgar about it."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "I see. Well, I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen again, Miss Granger. If he does approach you, let me or another Professor know immediately."

"Yes, Sir," she said, rather embarrassed. She felt like a child who couldn't take care of herself.

"Now, you may be pleased to know that I have found a potential suitor for you, Miss Granger. He's older than you, but I am completely confident he'll be able to protect you. He's the best option."

Hermione's eyes flicked upwards. "Really? Is it someone I know?"

Dumbledore gave a short nod. "Yes."

She scooted forward in the chair a little bit. "Who is it?" She was eager to know who Professor Dumbledore thought would be a good match for her.

"Now, Miss Granger, please remember to keep an open mind. He is older than you, by quite a few years, but I think he is what is best. So please, do not jump to conclusions."

Hermione was now confused. Did he think she would react badly? He must if he thought he needed to caution her not to. Who on Earth could he have chosen? "Please, Sir, I want to know."

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore said. "I will tell him to come in, and leave you two alone for a moment."

Hermione nodded. He was here? Her heart began to race. She was going to meet the person she was supposed to marry in mere seconds. Feeling panicked, her eyes looked around. There wasn't any way to escape except for the door, which Dumbledore had just exited.

Oh, Merlin!

The door creaked open. He was in the room with her, right behind her.

She wanted to turn around and see him, but a part of her was just too afraid. What if she didn't like him? What if it was…

Hermione sighed. It was too late for these sorts of doubts. She would be marrying this man, whether she wanted to or not. She just had to hope for the best. Hermione was about to turn around when she heard him speak.

"Hermione?" the distinct male voice asked.

She froze. She knew that voice. She had heard that voice before… recently. She turned around, although she already knew who it was. "Sirius?" she asked, turning.

He looked better than she had last seen him. His face was cleanly shaven, although his mustache was still there. Sirius' wavy brown was pulled back, making him look a bit younger than he actually was. He was dressed in Muggle clothing, some black slacks and a light blue shirt. Over the shirt he wore a black leather jacket.

He was looking at her expectantly. Hermione looked confused.

_Oh, he must have asked me something while I was busy ogling him… get a grip Hermione! _

"It's nice to see you," she whispered, playing with her fingers.

"It's nice to see you too, although I wish it was under different circumstances kitten."

She smiled softly at the use of her old nickname. He had taken to calling her that the summer before their fifth year and it had just stuck. At the time, it had irritated her, but now that she was older, she found that she rather liked it.

But then reality crashed down around her and she remembered why he was here.

Sirius crossed the room. "Hermione, everything will be okay."

Her eyes flicked up to meet his. "I don't really see how that's possible."

"Well, it is. You will just have to be a bit more positive about things." He grabbed her chin and gently tipped it upward. With his other hand, he wiped her tears away. "Don't cry, kitten, please don't."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, shaking out of his grasp. "I've just been a bloody mess lately."

Sirius nodded. "What you need, love, is a day off. Let's see if Professor Dumbledore will let me take you to Hogsmeade for dinner."

"Oh, Sirius, you don't have to. I appreciate the thought though."

"Nonsense, we're going. I insist." Sirius held his hand out for her.

With a sigh, she placed her hand in his.

His large hand closed around hers, holding it tightly. Hermione shivered at the warmth.

"Let's go ask Dumbledore for permission," Sirius said, leading her towards the exit.

Hermione followed behind him, focusing on the fact that Sirius had yet to let go of her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: JKR owns it all! Written for the Arranged Marriages Challenge. A huge thanks to MrsBates93 for looking this over! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Professor Dumbledore had been pleased when Sirius and Hermione had asked if they could spend some time together. He had given them permission to leave the grounds, as long as Hermione was back before curfew.

Still holding hands, the two of them made their way towards the gate.

"You don't have to hold my hand," she whispered, heat flooding her face. She felt like she was a child, one that couldn't walk on her own.

"Maybe I want to," Sirius replied, looking at her.

Hermione blushed even more.

"But you're right. This is supposed to be a secret," Sirius said, releasing her hand.

At once, Hermione missed the contact. But he was right; hopefully no one would notice them.

"We'll go to the Hogs Head, Aberforth will be expecting us."

"Aberforth? Who's that?" she asked, looking at Sirius.

"Dumbledore's brother."

Hermione glanced at her feet. "I didn't know he had a brother."

"Not many do," Sirius replied. "I'm sure Harry doesn't know either."

They made their way to the Hogs Head. When they entered Sirius guided her to a table, pulling the chair out for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, sitting down. Vaguely, she remembered that Sirius had always been a gentleman.

Sirius sat across from her.

The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes, neither speaking. Hermione felt herself growing more and more uncomfortable with the silence. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, before she released a small cough. "So… Sirius…"

He smirked at her. "Yes, Hermione?"

At that moment, an older looking wizard came shuffling over. He had long, wiry grey hair and a long beard. He wore spectacles. Behind the dirty lenses, Hermione saw the eyes were a piercing, brilliant blue. Eyes that were very similar to his brother's, but instead of being filled with warmth and kindness, they were filled with a hardness. He looked very grumpy.

"Black, Granger," he said, nodding to them both. "What can I get for you?" he asked gruffly.

"Two Butterbeers and two Shepherd's pies," Sirius replied, smiling at Aberforth.

The barman grunted before leaving the two of them alone once more.

"I hope that's okay," Sirius said, turning his attention back to Hermione, who was fidgeting in her seat.

"It's fine. I love Shepherd's Pie," she said softly. "Is he always like that?" she asked, motioning to Aberforth. She giggled as she saw a goat run behind the counter.

Sirius nodded. "He's had a rough life… Dumbledore has too. They just show it differently."

Hermione bit her lip. "I suppose every person deals with their grief differently."

"That they do," he replied.

Aberforth came over, placing their food and drinks on the table. "Enjoy," he said brusquely.

"So," she said, picking up her fork and poking at her food.

"Hermione, there's no need to act so shy," Sirius said, reaching across the table to grab her hand. "I know this isn't ideal, but we'll make it work." He laughed dryly. "If you accept my proposal that is."

She nodded. "How could I not? I don't really have a choice in all of this."

"There's always a choice, Hermione."

She gave him a quizzical look.

He took a long sip of his Butterbeer before looking at her. "You may not want to get married, but you have to. You can choose to be happy or you can choose to be miserable, it's up to you. Honestly, I'll do my best to keep you happy, Hermione, and safe. Anything you want, it's yours."

She was quiet for a moment, taking in his words. As much as she didn't want to believe them, they were true. She could mope about things and make herself miserable. Not to mention everyone else around her. Or Hermione could take a more positive attitude, and try and be happy.

By the look on Sirius' face, he was being sincere. He would do his best to make her happy, and vaguely she wondered if it would be possible.

Could she truly be happy with Sirius? He was older, but really, what was a number? Besides, it was different in the wizarding world, wasn't it? They would live much longer than Muggles.

And Sirius was handsome, so she supposed she could do a lot worse. In comparison to Malfoy, he was a good choice.

Maybe she could learn to be happy?

"Hermione?"

Her gaze snapped up when she realized she had been lost in her thoughts. "Oh, sorry," she said, blushing. "I was just thinking."

Sirius grinned. "You're always thinking. Tell me Hermione, does your big, beautiful brain ever take a break?"

She blushed. Was he flirting with her? "Not really," she answered.

He smiled.

She was quiet for a moment. "Sirius, thank you. I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"There's no need to thank me, Hermione. You forget that I too am affected by the law. I could have been paired with anyone… so honestly, I'm lucky."

"Lucky?" she asked, a bit confused. How could he possibly consider himself lucky?

"Yes. You're a beautiful girl, Hermione, more beautiful than you could possibly realize. You're smart, kind… you've got the biggest heart out of anyone I know."

"Stop," she said, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

"And you're adorable when you blush," he added.

She smiled at him before an easy silence fell between them. This one wasn't as awkward as the silence earlier. This one was comfortable. Hermione finished eating her dinner, glad to be out of the castle for the night. Sometimes she grew tired of the elves' cooking.

After the two of them finished eating, Sirius paid the bill. Coming back over to Hermione, he helped her up. "Ready to head back?"

"Not really," she answered, giving a small laugh. "I feel like so much is going to change, and I can't do anything about it."

"You'll be okay," he said, squeezing her shoulder.

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you."

The two of them began the long trek back to the castle.

Hermione stared at Sirius as they walked. She felt a bit better about marrying him after spending some time around him. They didn't really talk about much, but she knew what his intentions were and that's what really mattered.

He was kind and she knew he'd treat her well. She'd be able to finish school and then worry about everything else afterwards.

And he was handsome. He had a rough look to him, but he had a warm heart. And his eyes, they were grey, sparkling like the ocean at night. And when he smiled, Hermione could almost swoon.

She had always pushed down those thoughts because it had always just been a small crush. She had crushed on Remus as well at the time, so she thought nothing of it. She was just a silly little girl; there was no need to read into anything deeply. But if Sirius was to be her husband, then she might as well appreciate the finer aspects of him.

Once they made it onto the grounds, Hermione felt herself grow bolder. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and brushed her hand against his.

Sirius smiled, taking the hint, and firmly grasped her hand. He glanced at her and she smiled nervously at him.

"Things will work out, Hermione, don't worry," he said, bringing her hand up so he could place a kiss on it.

She shivered at the sensation. "Thank you, Sirius, for being so understanding and supportive. I'm sure you never wanted to get married, and now you're being forced too… you're being a good sport about it."

He laughed. "No, I never thought I'd get married or have children, but now that the idea has presented itself, I find it is more appealing than before."

The two of them entered the castle. "I'll walk you to Gryffindor Tower," he said, still holding her hand.

"Won't someone notice us?" she asked, looking around nervously. She didn't want to get caught.

"No, I was a Marauder sweetheart; I know how to sneak around."

"Even without the cloak?"

He sent her a sly grin. "What do you think I did before James showed us that thing?"

She returned his smile.

"But now to the nitty gritty, we'll plan to be wed on Saturday, if that's all right?"

Hermione stopped walking. "Saturday? But Sirius, that's so soon." She counted on her fingers. "That's only two days away."

"Two days too long," he murmured. Lifting his hands, he gently cupped Hermione's face and tilted it upwards. "Every day that goes by is another opportunity for Malfoy to swoop in, or worse. I won't let anything happen to you, Hermione."

She felt her heart race and the panic set in. She wanted to protest, to cry, throw a fit… but she did none of those things. She knew what he was saying was logical, and she couldn't fight it. So she simply nodded.

"Professor McGonagall will take you out to find something nice to wear. I'll send you the proposal Saturday morning and you'll accept, sending it off to the Ministry. By the time they get it, we'll already be married."

"Don't we need someone from the Ministry to reside over the ceremony?" she asked.

He nodded. "Dumbledore's already found someone. Seems the old man has it all figured out."

Hermione was quiet. Looking up, she noticed they were at the portrait. The Fat Lady was lying on the frame, half asleep.

"Thank you," she said again, looking up at him. Suddenly, she felt nervous. "I guess that was our first date."

He smiled. "It was, hopefully it wasn't too bad."

"No, I had a nice time," she said, smiling at him. Meeting his gaze, she found his grey eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, before Sirius swiftly bent down and brushed his lips against hers.

Startled, Hermione simply gaped at him.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said, sending her a wink before turning and heading towards Dumbledore's office.

Shaking her head to herself, she turned to enter the Common Room. She really needed some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: JKR owns it all! Written for the Arranged Marriages Challenge. A huge thanks to AnnHarrisForever for looking this over! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning, Hermione groggily opened her eyes. There was light pouring in the dorm room**,** more than there should have been.

Sitting up, she looked around. No one else was there.

"Where is my wand?" she muttered, looking in her bed. Finding it on her nightstand under a book, she picked it up. Casting a tempus charm, Hermione shrieked when she saw class was starting in less than fifteen minutes.

She had never been late for class before and definitely didn't plan on starting now. She jumped out of bed, quickly grabbing her robes. She slid them on, not bothering to worry about their crumpled state. Grabbing her socks, she quickly pulled them on along with her shoes.

She ran her fingers through her hair quickly, desperately hoping to tame her wild curls. Unfortunately, it didn't do much use. She didn't have time to fix it though, so grabbing her school bag, she literally ran out of the door.

The Common Room was empty, meaning everyone was probably already in class. Running as fast as her feet could carry her, she ran towards the Charms classroom.

_Please don't let me be late, please don't let me be late; _she chanted to herself, hoping it'd make her go faster.

She skidded to a stop in front of the door, slipping inside mere seconds before class was about to begin.

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. Hermione couldn't tell if it was because she, the golden girl, was almost late for class or if it was because of her awful hair.

Ignoring their glares, she quickly made it to her seat, sitting next to Harry and Ron.

"Oversleep, huh?" Ron said, grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Apparently."

"Here, we brought you some toast," Harry said, sliding a napkin over to her. When he noticed Hermione wasn't at breakfast, he figured he'd grab something for her. She was bound to be hungry.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry."

Unwrapping the bread, she quickly took a bite. It was still warm.

"So, what did Dumbledore want last night?" Ron asked, watching her eat.

Hermione froze before quickly shaking her head. "Not now, we'll talk later."

At that moment, Professor Flitwick appeared.

* * *

After class, the trio made their way back towards the Common Room. Halfway there, though, Hermione stopped. "Why don't we go to the Room of Requirement instead? No one will overhear us there."

Harry and Ron both nodded and the group changed direction.

Once inside, Hermione sat down on the couch, hugging the cushion to her chest.

"Well?" Harry asked, sitting down on the couch opposite her. He could tell she needed some space.

"Everything is happening so fast," she murmured, tucking a curl behind her ear.

The boys looked at her, waiting for her to explain. Taking a deep breath, she looked at them. "I'm getting married on Saturday."

Ron turned red in the face almost immediately.

"What?" he ground out through gritted teeth.

"Hermione, today's Thursday. You can't possibly mean you're getting married this Saturday."

She nodded. "I am… I, well, it's soon, but we all agreed it's for the best. Even Professor Dumbledore thinks so."

"Who? Is it someone we know?" Harry asked.

Hermione slowly nodded.

"Is it someone that goes to school with us?"

Biting her lip, she shook her head.

Ron looked surprised. "You're marrying an older bloke?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Like, a few years older… or like old man old?" Harry asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

An image of Hugh Hefner popped into her mind, making Hermione laugh. "He's old, but not that old Harry."

The two of them laughed, knowing what the other was thinking.

"Well, who is it?" Ron pressed.

She knew there was no getting around it; they would find out one way or another. "It's Sirius."

Harry froze. "Sirius, as in my godfather Sirius?"

Slowly, she nodded. "Now, Harry, don't freak out, but it's really for the best."

"For the best? How could marrying someone old enough to be your father be for the best?" Rom snapped at her.

"Because we needed someone in the Order who could protect me. In case you haven't noticed, I've got a rather large target on my head because I'm Harry's best friend, so a little support would be nice," she snapped at them. "I'd rather marry Sirius than Malfoy or some other Death Eater."

The two boys were quiet for a moment, letting it all sink in.

"Yeah, I suppose Sirius would be the best choice… it's just so-"

"Weird," she finished for him. "Yeah, it was weird. But we went for dinner last night and he was actually really nice about the whole thing. I'm hoping it won't be too bad."

Ron was sitting there, staring at his hands.

"Ron?" Hermione asked gently, hoping he was all right.

He nodded. "Guess I'm just finally realizing you're getting married…" he trailed off.

Reaching out, she firmly grasped his hand. "I know… it's surreal, trust me, I know. But I could really use my best friend right about now," she gently reminded him.

Ron had a tendency to let his anger get the best of him. She hoped that this wouldn't be the case. Recalling how awful their friendship had been in their fourth year, Hermione desperately hoped that something like that would never happen again. Running back and forth between the two was bloody awful.

Ron squeezed her hand. "I'm here for you, Hermione. And although none of us like it, we'll get through this together."

"That's right, Hermione," Harry said, putting his hand on top of theirs.

Hermione felt herself well up. "Oh boys," she said, smiling at them both. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"At least it's Sirius, right? I mean, he's a really nice guy and I'm sure he'll treat you really well," Harry said.

Ron nodded. "Maybe he'll help you be more fun."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, Sirius is loads of fun while I'm none… I get the picture Ron."

He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Just saying, Mione, you're a huge fan of the rules."

"Because rules are there for a reason," she explained, standing up. "But it's time for lunch, and I don't know about you two, but I'm starving."

"Maybe if you weren't out late last night, gallivanting with your future fiancé, you wouldn't be so hungry," Harry said, a teasing lilt in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled.

The three of them made their way towards the Great Hall. "Remember, not a word to anyone? Not even Ginny," she reminded them. This needed to stay a secret.

The three of them sat in their usual places.

"Feeling any better, Hermione?" Ginny asked, giving her a sympathetic smile.

Hermione frowned at the look of pity. She was getting rather sick of those looks. Yes, something unfortunate was happening, but it was out of her control. Making her feel bad wouldn't make things any better, _not that anyone cared to realize that_.

She simply smiled at Ginny, nodding. "Things will work themselves out, I'm sure." She wanted to sound confident, but not too confident.

"Well, if you need to talk, I'm here for you. I know what it's like to be surrounded by boys, and sometimes, you just need a girl to talk to."

"Oi!" Ron said, glaring at his sister.

She smirked at him. "Like I said, let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione said, more sincerely this time. She was lucky to have her friends looking out for her.

Turning to her food, Hermione just pushed it around her plate. She really wasn't that hungry with everything going on. However, she needed to eat or else Harry and Ron would be on her case. She took a couple bites, her thoughts drifting.

What about her parents? Was she supposed to tell them? A part of her wanted to. They were her parents… they deserved to be there on her "special" day. Daddy's little girl would only marry once and she wanted to share that happiness with her parents. They'd be so happy for her, although she wasn't sure if they would approve of Sirius.

Even without the age difference, Sirius wasn't the type of guy they'd approve of. He was more… dangerous? He wore leather jackets and drove a magical bicycle. He had even gone to jail! He'd throw himself headfirst into trouble, not really thinking through any of the consequences. And he was a womanizer… a huge womanizer.

But he was loyal. Sirius had proved his loyalty time and time again. Even after all these years, he still cared for James and Lily.

And Hermione respected him. After the Ministry had cleared his name, Sirius did his best to stay out of the limelight. He humbly accepted the Ministry's apology and let bygones be bygones.

But another part of Hermione didn't want her parents at the wedding. She felt that they might not understand.

When Hermione found out that she was a witch, her parents were happy for her, but it caused a rift in their relationship. She had assumed they felt left out a bit. She knew things that they didn't and she knew that worried them. All those parenting books had never prepared them for this.

She was sure they'd put up a huge fight about her getting married, even if she explained the situation twenty times over to them. Her parents were stubborn, just like she was. It was actually a family trait.

"Earth to Hermione," Harry said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hmmm?" she responded dreamily. She hadn't really been paying much attention to her surroundings.

"It's time for Transfiguration," Ron said, stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

Hermione nodded, grabbing her things before following her friends to Transfiguration.

Maybe afterwards she could talk to Professor McGonagall about the wedding?


End file.
